Meeting the Uesugi Bros
by MinaPotterUesugi
Summary: What wouldn't a NGrasper fan do to be next to hisher idol. Inzane trip to the concert of a lifetime! a year after NG break apart... ok I suck at summaries... read inside...


**Hi, I'm Mina Potter Uesugi, (AKA Mina Potsugi !) I'm kinda new at fanfics so don't expect a great piece of art, cuz I kinda suck... but I'm here to learn! Yay!**

**Now for the disclaimer...**

All the characters here are property of Maki Murakami (Who I personally worship for creating Gravitation, a master piece of Shounen Ai) I don't own ANY of the song lyrics that are displayed here... or else I would REALLY have something to brag about, right?.

This fiction is exactly what it means... fiction... not meant for sale or profit. Nevertheless this story is considered sole property and copyrighted to the author. Also the character Cassandra (Cass) is property of the author herself and she's ONLY MINE BUAHAHAHAHA...

**Cass: **Hey, Didn't anyone tell you you're _too possesive_? –rolling eyes-

**Mina: **Yes, they had! -evil grin- MUAHAHAHAHAHA ... ahem... moving on... Sorry for the OoCness... This is actually the second version cuz of that, Yuki was waaaaaaay out of character (and cuz of the script thingy too)

**-- Version 2 ROOOOOCKS ! --**

**Cass:** umm... Aren't you forgetting something? –looking at her watch-

**Mina:** -runs out of the room, then she's laying on her knees- THANKS KAMI-SAMA FOR THE GRAVITATION SCANLATIONS! –comes into the room again- Oh, yes, the thing is simple DON'T LIKE MALExMALE RELATIONSHIP, don't read!

**Cass:** And you'll find insanity –points to Mina – and craaaaazy situations –Mina points to Cass – ... em... awkward situations, right Mina?

**Mina: **Yes, and some of the funniest stuff you've ever seen and great jokes and .. –gets cut by Cass-

**Cass:** Um... Shouldn't you wait for the reviewers to say that? Who told you that they were funny?

**Mina:** Em... you kinda did! –looking about to cry –

**Cass:** -waving her hand- Yeah right... Start with the story already... –tapping her feet on the floor –

**Mina:** 'Kay. Now go and read already, enough of this... and REVIEW... I'm happy to know **someone** read this fic!

_**NO FLAMES PLEASE!**_

I'll consider you my dearest friend if you R&R ...

**References**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Written (on a paper, sign, etc)_

emphasizing something

Change of scenario-

– emotions –

(Author notes a.k.a. interference)

_**Meeting the Uesugi Bros.**_

Chapter 1: Meeting Him unaware of it 

Cass is just as any normal high school girl, has lots of friends, classmates, likes and dislikes... And of course she has a lot of homework which she hates to do, so she's seating in front of her computer, books scattered all over the place... on her lap, over the monitor, on the floor, but disregarding the books she's far from doing her homework...

Her obsession is over passing her ... _again... _as her room tells us... she idolizes Nittle Grasper. Proofs of this are her room wallpaper (every poster and magazine article about NGrasper covering the walls) to the door to her room with a sign that shouts _Nittle Grasper's Shrine_ to her computer... In the monitor you can read _Nittle Grasper's Fan page_... (You see a pattern, huh?)

The only thing really out of place was her collection of romantic books, mostly of Sensei Yuki Eiri... who was one of her many crushes through the years... Cass used to day dream with scenes of his books, earning only detention for not listening to the professor, and even in detention she kept dreaming of gentlemen in blue armors, knights, medieval lords coming right through the door to save her from all. Such a romantic she was... SHE IS!

Now you can hear NG playing harmoniously and a soft yet powerful voice spreading across the room, suddenly Cass snapped out of it and though 'Oh, I'll never end this paper but Sakuma Ryuichi's voice is so...' – insert BIG amounts of drool here –

Then she suddenly saw a link to a chat room, with only two people ...

'That's strange, usually is full... Let's see what's the deal' and with curiosity clicked on the chibi Noriko's link. (Don't ask me what's the connection between Noriko and Chat )

"Yeah! The Kumagoro IS the best. He should have his own Anime to be admired all over the world! " typed in bolds KumagoroBeam01.

'Yeah, he should!' was all Cass could think of...

--Cass Dreamy Sequence—

Kumagoro is a bunny that lives in our minds 

-A giant Kumagoro appears jumping-

**When you see something kawai...**

-Kids see a little cute dog-

He's by youuuur side 

--end of insanity--

(In case you didn't notice I TRIED to change the lyrics to Barney's music, wich I don't own obviously...LOL)

"I don't think so, the TEDDY BEAR is the universal symbol of the tenderness! Kumagoro is nobody!" answered the other person, called TeddyBear.

"Please respect Kumagoro-sama! You're hurting his feelings!" replied KumagoroBeam01 a little annoyed.

'Oh, They're talking about Kumagoro! Yay, I wanna join them!' she though while she was writting "Hello, I'm Cass and I think KUMAGORO IS THE BEST!"

"This is just great, Another Ryuichi fan defending his idol!" said TeddyBear, getting a little bored of the conversation.

"Hey, Ryuichi is the best singer! And Kumagoro is an adorable and cute lil' bunny ...They're so KAWAI together. I would eat them up" wrote Cass, it was really getting personal 'No one messes with my Ryu-chan and his beloved Kuma-chan'

Kumagoro Beam01 only said "Thanks, Cass-chan." As we can imagine tears pouring from his eyes...

"I give up...he's just a stuffed animal! I have work to do anyways... GOODBYE!" and with that Teddy Bear disappeared of the chat room, leaving Cass and Kumagoro Beam01 alone.

'Wow, he really was angry...hahaha' along with a warm VICTORY feeling appeared inside of Cass' mind.

"Domo Arigato, Cass-chan. For defending Kumagoro... I'm so happy to meet you!" replied Kumagoro Beam 01 and Cass for some reason imagined him or her jumping happily all over the place... Perhaps because she was doing that to?

"Oh, it's nothing. I just like the cute Kumagoro so much and Sakuma Ryuichi is a music genius, I really would like to meet them. So sad that Nittle Grasper splitted up a year ago..." she typed sighing sadly.

"Yay! This is perfect. Kuma likes you too!" responded Kumagoro Beam01, leaving Cass really confused.

Then, "What are you talking about, do you know Kumagoro?" said a eagerly excited Cass.

"Yes, he's right here by my side and is telling me that he also wants to meet you to go to the park and play all his favorites games!" said Kumagoro Beam 01.

'Oh gosh, so that means that I'm talking to...' her brain finally gave her the obvious answer as she wrote "Wait a sec... If there is only one Kumagoro in the world... could it be? Am I talking with Ryuichi Sakuma himself?"

As the time passed by the tic tac sounded too loud for Cass while she waited for her answer... until finally it came...

"Shhh... someone could heard you!" That was the sole answer she got and then started bouncing and singing 'I know Sakuma Ryuichi sensei... I'm so happy, happy, happy!' .

'Yay, I'm sooooo happy, but are you REALLY the Sakuma Ryuichi, ex Nittle Grasper, actually in New York on a solo career?' Cass replied almost falling of her seat in front of the computer.

"Yep, That's me, Ryu-chan for you... like my friends call me! And Kumagoro is thinking that it will be great if you could come and sing with me at my first concert. I feel kinda lonely without Toh-chan and Nori-chan! And then we will play with Kuma-chan too! I'll send you the tickets!" said Kuma... Ryuichi Sakuma!

At this Cass did the overused FACE FAULTed over her keyboard...

"I wanna see you glowing with me on stage too... Well, have to go to the park, right Kuma?. It's such a shiny day to go outdoors ...I'm sooo Happy... Kuma is also very happy and ansious to meet you! Bye, Cass" and with this words said by Ryuichi Sakuma himself, Cass had the best day ever. She was hyper, so hyper that she finished her paper in no time and started hearing Nittle Grasper again, but then she looked at the clock... 5 am... "Oh, no I have to get dress or I'll be very late for school!"

They kept contact for a couple of weeks, talking about wich one was the best NG Concert, who had more fans Tohma or Noriko (after Ryu of course), song lyrics and mostly to satisfy Cass's curiosity.

One day, Cass got a package from a confused mail man who was trying to understand her address. "Sorry, Miss... But are you Shiny Cass-chan?"

sweatdrop- "Yes, I am. Thank you" she answered and looked puzzled at the weird yellow box with a little kawai sticker that said...

"_To: Shiny Cassandra _

_From: Mr. K"_

As she got to her bedroom, she wondered about what could be inside this little box, she had forgotten about what Ryuichi promised her but when she unwrapped the box...

A ticket to _Ryuichi Sakuma's First Concert_ in New York and an airplane ticket.

Thinking this was another of her daydreamings she looked again inside of the box, realizing a mysterious object she didn't notice the first time... a tape that said _"Nittle Grasper's videoclip ORIGINAL"_ and Cass almost had a heart attack... that video was the one that never saw the daylight, cuz it got lost.

'So Ryuichi had it... that's so like him' she though laughing like mad...

Actually, tapped over the original video it was a home made film that began with a man talking out of the sight of the camera... he said "Thanks, Kuma-chan for helping me! You're my very best friend, Yeah, I hope Cass receives this with all my heart" It was a soft voice and at first Cass didn't recognized Ryuichi a little embarrased, but suddenly he jumped in front of the camera saying "HI CASS-CHAN" – please, insert countless hearts here – ... that lovely deep voice...it was like air for her...

"**Shiny Cassie, Please come to my concert... **

He opened his arms as to hug someone-

**Me and Kumagoro want to meet you so much that**

He started swinging with his music-

**we could just fly in the wings of a butterfly to visit you... **

His lips were tempting, but his innocent eyes said otherwise-

Cass is embracing her Ryu-shaped pillow madly while drooling all over it-

**oh... Kumagoro likes you too... **

Ryuichi pops Kumagoro right out of nowhere and moves his paws with rhythm, pointing at the camera at the last part-

**And I like the sun... and the flowers... and You...**

He pulls out a drawing of a sun and pink flowers towards the camera-

**I hope you can come to spark with me on stage"**

Ryu puts one hand as to hold hands with Cass-

After ending this little melody in the highest note, he just waved to Cass saying "Goodbye, Cass-chan. I hope to see you very soon" – heart heart –

Before the song was over Cass already had ALL her luggage set to go! And considering how disorganized she is...

'I can't let this opportunity go away!' She though as she made a foolish attempt to close her luggage by jumping on top of it, but it was too full and...

_**BOOOOM!**_

Cass was thrown away by the blast and the CD player started playing Nittle Grasper's songs...His voice is so incredible! But then reality fell on top of her

the words REALITY fell over Cass –

Only her head can be seen from there as she cries "OUUUUUCH! How literal!"

The worst thoughts came to her mind ' The next step is ... the airplane... '

She gets up, takes a BIG breathe...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –runs towards the readers holding her head with her hands-

(Oh, I don't own HOME ALONE, that's just Cass' reaction to planes)

Cass starts to calm down, saying "I HATE TO FLY" in a soft whisper...

**TBC...**

(Hello! If you're reading this that means that you're already lost all the sanity in your body. Now please look down and click in a little box next to SUBMIT REVIEW that says GO. Come on, I accept recommendations but no flames... Be Nice!

I already have all the ideas for this fic, but I am re writing it, so it'll be a 6 or 7 chapters story, depending of the success (aka reviews)

Also, sorry for making Ryu-chan sing that stupid music, I was trying to make them funny and they turned REALLY senseless.

**Insanely yours,**

**Mina Potter Uesugi**


End file.
